degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Caitlin Ryan
Caitlin Ryan (born March 2, 1972*) is a Canadian journalist and the former host of Ryan's Planet and was formerly on the CQJH show, Local Heroes. She was portrayed by Stacie Mistysyn. Degrassi Junior High Season 1 Caitlin made her first appearance in the fourth episode of Season 1 titled The Cover Up, throughout the episode her and her good friend Susie Rivera attempt to make Rick Munro smile, although they are not aware that he was being abused at home by his father. While the pairs attempts continually fail Rick finally smiles when he makes a friend in Joey Jeremiah, and announces that he has moved out of his abusive household and with his brother Frank. Seeing him smile makes both Caitlin and Susie very happy. In The Great Race, Caitlin is seen talking to Melanie Brodie when Melanie attempts to show off the fact that she got a bra, she also scolds Joey when he makes fun of Melanie's breast size. She also competes in the swim meet against the boys with L.D. and Melanie, the girls win the match against the boys, which ends with Joey being thrown in the pool. In Rumor Has It, Caitlin becomes confused about her sexuality when she has a strange dream about her teacher Ms. Avery. She becomes increasingly confused when Kathleen Mead spreads rumors that Ms. Avery is a lesbian, as she is seen being dropped off by a women everyday and they are seen kissing each other on the cheek. Although Caitlin doesn't believe the rumors, at least she tries not to. Later, Kathleen begins to spread around the rumor that Caitlin is a lesbian, which worries Caitlin's friend Susie when Kathleen warns her to not hang around with Caitlin in a dark room because she may try something. When they are in the dark room Susie asks Caitlin if the rumors about her being a lesbian are true, Caitlin is shocked and saddened at this and rushes out of the dark room. At her home while she is laying in her bed, Caitlin has a "talk" with her stuffed bear and spills her worries about what may happen if she truly is a lesbian. The next day at school when Ms. Avery is handing out papers she begins to tell Caitlin that she did a good job on her paper, and she touches Caitlin's shoulder, although Caitlin tells her not to which seems to upset Ms. Avery who asks Caitlin to stay after class. The two then have a talk, and Ms. Avery explains that the rumors are false and that she is not actually a lesbian. She explains she shares a house with her women friend Elaine, and that she kisses all of her female friends that way. When Caitlin tells Ms. Avery about the dreams she has been having, Ms. Avery tells her it is completely normal for girls her age to have strange dreams, as their bodies are sorting things out and many things are going on in your head at that age, this seems to leave Caitlin feeling better. Caitlin then tells Ms. Avery that she believes she is a good teacher, and she apologizes for thinking that she was gay, although Ms. Avery explains that there is nothing wrong with being gay and that there is no reason for her to apologize. She then asks Caitlin if she would think less of her if she truly was gay and Caitlin shakes her head, saying no. In Smokescreen, Caitlin is seen with both Kathleen and Susie prompting people to sign their petition to help clean up the environment. When no one signs their petition Caitlin seems upset wondering why no one wants to help, but she is happy and surprised when her crush Rick signs the petition saying that she had no idea he cared about the environment. He smiles, and then walks away. Susie tells Caitlin that he likes her, and that he is cute although Kathleen says he is as dumb as a post, Caitlin says maybe all he needs is a little help. Caitlin sees Rick talking to Ms. Avery who is worried about his grades since he hasn't been turning in his assignments, and that he does not need to repeat the same mistakes he made the previous year once again he leaves the classroom angrily and slams his hand against a locker. Rick is then seen talking to Shane McKay in the boys restroom and Rick asks what is a way to get Caitlin to like him Shane suggests that he join Caitlin's Environmental Action Committee, Rick agrees. When Rick goes to the committee meeting they are surprised that he wants to join although Kathleen questions him wondering he he became interested in the environment, but Caitlin and her friend Susie convince Kathleen to let him join and she finally agrees. As school ends Kathleen asks Caitlin what was with letting Rick join their committee, saying that he has a bad reputation. Caitlin tells her that it's not his fault he is poor and disadvantaged and she believes people do not give him a fair chance and that maybe they should give him a chance. Kathleen says it sounds like a real stupid idea although Caitlin said she is going to give him a chance and Kathleen walks off angrily. The next day at school Caitlin asks Rick if he would like to help her make an announcement about her petition, Rick smiles and agrees and Caitlin tells him she'll do all the writing and says they can work on it at her house. On their way to her house they pass a factory in which many toxins that are polluting the air are coming from, Rick then tells Caitlin about when he lived with his father that he lived by a factory and it would get very hot in the summer but he could not open his window because the air smelled so bad Caitlin told him he should have bought an air-purifier, but he says he couldn't afford one and Caitlin apologizes. At Caitlin's house Rick looks around telling her that she has a nice place saying her parents much be rich, she dismisses this and they discuss what their do parents and Rick tells Caitlin about his living situation. They then discuss how the announcement should go, Caitlin gives her suggestion although Rick says that she sounds like a teacher and that the problem with announcements is that they are all the same and that they should do something different Rick then looks at Caitlin's radio saying he has an idea. Caitlin does a rap about the environment over the announcements and this gets many people to sign her petition, which makes her very happy. At the next environmental committee Caitlin suggest the idea of taking the petition to the factory since they have almost 200 signatures but Kathleen shoots down this idea saying who would pay attention to a bunch of kids. Rick tells her it's called taking action, and calls her a brain box and Kathleen seems angry. Caitlin says it's okay, cooling down the argument and says that Rick, Susie and her will take it to the factory during lunch the next day during lunch. Later, Caitlin and Susie have a talk about Rick at Caitlin's house and Susie tells Caitlin to stop treating Rick like her experiment and just admit that she likes him, Caitlin says she doesn't because they have nothing in common Susie laughs knowing that Caitlin does like Rick. The next day Catlin, Rick and Susie go to the factory to show them the petition but Caitlin becomes worried saying maybe they should just mail the petition but Rick says otherwise and they enter the factory. In the factory the three have a discussion with a man who shoots down the idea that their factory is polluting toxins into the air, her takes their petition and says he'll be sure the president of the factory gets it. As they leave Rick is angry saying the guy was rude and lied about showing the petition to the factory president, although Caitlin and Susie say he seemed honest and Caitlin says at least they tried but Rick does not agree and walks away. At the committee meeting Kathleen discusses how she saw Rick smoking and that he should be kicked out of the club, Caitlin is surprised at this and Rick ends up leaving. After the meeting is over Rick tries talking to Caitlin but she tells him to leave her alone, she tells him about how she wanted to prove everyone wrong about him and how she wanted to help him, Rick is angry asking if he is her project or something he then tells her that he joined her committee because he liked her not because he needed help. Kathleen tries talking to Caitlin saying Rick just wasn't right for the committee she then tells Kathleen that she is a real jerk and leaves. After school Caitlin apologizes to Rick and says that it was true the factory ignored them and she wonders what else they could go, Rick says they could take their story to a paper saying papers love good stories. Caitlin tells Rick he is brilliant and kisses him on the cheek. Rick tells her to keep hush as he has a reputation. In Parent's Night, Caitlin is seen practicing a skit for the talent show with Arthur Kobalewscuy. Ms. Avery tells the pair not to get discouraged, as they kept messing up during the rehearsal. In Revolution, When Caitlin hears that school president Stephanie Kaye made Joey sports rep rather than Yick Yu she says there is always a vote on these types of things. Her and her fellow classmates attempt to impeach Stephanie and walk own the halls yelling "Out of the Way with Stephanie Kaye", in the end Joey quits his position as sports rep giving the position to Yick and her and her class cheer in excitement. Season 2 In Eggbert, The students return from the winter break and on her first day back Caitlin is seen in the hallway talking to friends Melanie, Kathleen and Susie. Caitlin disagrees with Kathleen's views on pregnant student Spike, while Kathleen thinks Spike should not be allowed at Degrassi because she "sets a bad example" Caitlin does not agree saying that would be like pretending that Spike's pregnancy never happened. In Stage Fright, Caitlin is in a hospital getting tested for epilepsy, as she had a seizure over the winter break. It turns out she does have epilepsy. She is then seen getting driven to school by her mother, who is very worried about her. Caitlin is begging her to let her audition for the school play because she has been practicing the audition piece for weeks, her mother is hesitant but eventually gives in. When dropping Caitlin off her mother reminds her to take her medication, and to wear her medic alert bracelet, which Caitlin is embarrassed by. She takes the bracelet, although once she sees her mother is gone she puts it into her bag and walks into the school. She goes to class and wishes her friend Susie a happy birthday, who is very excited to see Caitlin as she has been out of school for a while. Susie is excited that Caitlin will be able to attend her birthday sleepover. After class Caitlin tries to take her medication by the water fountain, but she is interrupted by Susie who sees the medication, although Caitlin tells her it's only for a headache. Caitlin says she is nervous that Kathleen may get the part she is trying out for in the play, but Susie reminds her that she always beats Kathleen. Caitlin goes to the auditorium to audition for the play, she says hi to Rick who is helping out with the play. She auditions, after her audition she freezes out due to her epilepsy, but she snaps back a few seconds later. Susie is worried about her and tells her maybe she shouldn't attend her sleepover, but Caitlin reassures her and tells her she is still coming. When she arrives home she hears her parents talking about her, her father is angered and worried about Caitlin attending the sleepover. When Caitlin grabs her bad she "forgets" her medication, and tells her parents she is ready to go. At Susie's party Caitlin becomes dazed, and she has a seizure. Susie and the other girls panic and try to help her. Monday, Caitlin is seen being driven by her mother to school, her mother asks if she is sure she still wants to be in the play, Caitlin tells her she has to be in the play. Her mother tells her to "break a leg", and Caitlin smiles and leaves. As she walks into the school Kathleen is gossiping about Caitlin, saying that Caitlin has epilepsy and that she looked gross when she had a seizure, Rick overhears. Later, Caitlin learns she lost the role she was going for to Kathleen, but she did get another role playing the servant of Kathleen's character. Caitlin says the only reason Kathleen got the part was because Ms. Avery knows she has epilepsy, but Susie reminds her that Kathleen did a great audition and tells her she beat her fair and square. Susie then goes to the auditorium and reminds Caitlin to be there as she is in the first scene for rehearsal. She slams her hand against a locker and goes to exit the school, Rick asks Caitlin where she is going and she tells him she is going home. That night Caitlin tells her parents that she is not doing the play, her dad seems happy but her mother tells her that her having epilepsy should not control her life. She says it's a stupid part anyways and tells her parents she doesn't want to play Kathleen's servant. The next day at school Caitlin and Susie get into an argument, Susie tells Caitlin that she will not cover for her just because she is jealous of Kathleen. Caitlin seems to reconsider joining the play when she goes into the bathroom to take her medication. She then is seen in the auditorium saying she is not dropping out of the play, everyone seems happy about this, and she says that she will be the best servant Kathleen every had. Rick tells her welcome back, and shines a spotlight on her and Caitlin smiles. Season 3 Degrassi High Season 1 Season 2 School's Out Degrassi: The Next Generation Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 7 In Jessie's Girl, Caitlin returns to Toronto to promote her new documentary about the environment, when local reporter and editor of The Core Jesse Stefanovic hears that she is in town he books her for an upcoming Q&A session. He seems a bit upset when he hears that Caitlin believes Ellie should do the Q&A since she was once her mentor, although Caitlin believes with their history it would be great. Later on, Ellie goes to The Core to do some work for the upcoming Q&A with Caitlin but when she enters the office she discovers Caitlin and Jesse making out, she is shocked and slightly disgusted. At the Q&A before the screening of Caitlin's documentary and drunk Ellie begins to ask Caitlin questions, and she drunkenly asks Caitlin why she hooked-up with Jesse and then calls her a slut and runs off stage. Caitlin is shocked and looks very embarrassed. The next day Caitlin goes to Ellie's house to discuss what had happened at the Q&A, she tells Ellie that she smelt booze on her breath and then asks why she commented on her personal life. Ellie tells her that she is dating Jesse and Caitlin says she had no idea, and that he did not mention it to her at all. When Ellie tells her that she is going to quit the paper Caitlin convinces her not to and tells her to not let a freshman romance get in the way of her dreams. Relationships *Joey Jeremiah **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Twenty Bucks (310; Degrassi Junior High) ***Break up: Everybody Wants Something (105; Degrassi High) ****Reason: It was revealed that Caitlin liked Claude Tanner. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: One Last Dance (213; Degrassi High) ***Break Up: School's Out (TV Movie) ****Reason: Joey cheated on Caitlin with Tessa Campanelli. **Third Relationship: ***Start Up: Holiday (2) (312; Degrassi: The Next Generation) ***Break Up: Goin' Down The Road (2) (422; Degrassi: The Next Generation) ****Reason: Caitlin moved to LA to further pursue her career breaking off their engagement. *Claude Tanner **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Everybody Wants Something (105; Degrassi High) ***Break Up: All in a Good Cause (111; Degrassi High) ****Reason: Claude leaves Caitlin hanging after a protest. *Keith **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Before Mother and Child Reunion (1) (101; Degrassi: The Next Generation) ***Break Up: Mother and Child Reunion (2) (102; Degrassi: The Next Generation) ****Reason: Keith felt that Caitlin was pushing marriage. She broke up with him after Joey exposed Keith's marriage doubts (* Although many Grade 7 first season characters have birthdays in 1975 (and Caitlin alone in 1972), since Emma Nelson, daughter of a Grade 8 student, was born in June 1989, and since Grade 7s start at the age of 11 or 12 and finish at 12 or 13, 1975 birthdays should be retconned as 1976. A March 197'2''' birthdate for Caitlin is quite extreme.'' *This 1972 birthdate was spoken by Emma Nelson in the premiere episode of Degrassi: The Next Generation'', and may represent an enthusiastic mis-speak or mis-read by Emma, as the year 1972 makes Caitlin aged 16 on starting Grade 7! Since the date is not seen on an official document or spoken by an official person, it can be regarded as apocryphal, perhaps influenced by Stacie Mistysyn's birthdate of 23 July 1971.)'' Category:Characters Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:Journalism Category:Activist Category:Environmentalism Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Female Characters Category:Relationships Category:Love Triangles Category:Friendships Category:Canadian Category:Cheating Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7 Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Affairs Category:Caucasian Category:Crushes Category:Drinking